Nothing Else Matters
by Llama de Fuego
Summary: Él era la única persona que cuando lo abrazaba le transmitía calidez con los demás no, incluso cuando trato de consolar y abrazo me siento... Fría... Siempre he usado una máscara emocional pero al parecer ya era hora de que alguien la rompiera...
1. Bring me to Life

Él era la única persona que cuando lo abrazaba le transmitía calidez con los demás no, incluso cuando trato de consolar y abrazo me siento... Fría... Siempre he usado una máscara emocional pero al parecer ya era hora de que alguien la rompiera

Nothing Else Matters

Disclaimer: Todo lo que tenga que ver con amour sucre es de chinomiko (GRANDE CHINOMIKO) y sus respectivos creadores pero en si esta historia es miamuahahahahah

Yo Gabrielle Montesco les relatare mi triste vida. Esta es mi historia…

Yo siempre fui una chica tímida, odiaba la atención, odiaba la gente, odiaba que me hablaran. Los odiaba, odiaba su felicidad, que se rieran… De mi…

Sentía sus constantes miradas, sus ansias de que me equivocara y pudiesen burlarse aunque no fuese así, yo solo quería estar sola que no me miraban, ojala ser invisible para los demás pero la estúpida realidad no me lo permitía, era como un recordatorio constante el existir. Tener esta manera de pensar no me hacía feliz pero tampoco triste solo Fría. No soy solitaria aunque la gran mayoría de las veces me alejo de las pocas personas que aprecio, tengo amigos a los que les tengo una gran confianza sin embargo ha habido personas que me han clavado un puñal por la espalda cuando he sido descuidada. Por eso siempre estoy alerta, esperando a que algo ocurra pensando en infinitas posibilidades de una traición.

Provengo de un pueblo pequeño ubicado al sur de Francia cerca de Paris voy a un instituto llamado S'attendre à l'inattendu que significa espera lo inesperado, lo sé es un nombre poco común para un instituto, pero me gusta es un tanto poético lo que me atrae por eso elegí este instituto. Soy huérfana sin embargo me emancipe de mi abuela quien estaba a mi cargo, no es porque no quisiera estar con ella solo que decidió ir a España a probar una nueva vida y me dio a elegir donde vivir. Siempre quise ir a España pero quería que disfrutara unas buenas vacaciones que tanto merecía. Vivo en un departamento un tanto pequeño pero acogedor, tengo una moto y un trabajo de mesera en el restorán Fleur de la Vie que significa Flor de la Vida. Y hasta ahora mi vida solo consiste en traiciones y una decepción amorosa como lo más emocionante podría decirse, sin ninguna felicidad que no sea mi pequeña hermana Conne de 3 años que se fue con mi abuela. Por ahora solo tratare de ser Feliz aunque me cueste porque ya me harte de sufrir… A veces me gustaría tener amnesia y poder olvidar por lo que he pasado, no volvería en el tiempo, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho porque cada caída que he tenido me ha ayudado a fortalecerme. Finjo ser una chica feliz, buena compañera, amigable, simpática y carismática para que las personas no me tengan pena. Pocas veces he sido feliz y han sido por escasos momentos pero nunca los olvidare.

Me gusta que me digan Gabe, ya que opino que mi nombre es muy formal y ese apodo siempre me ha gustado, me gusta el Rock, sin embargo soy abierta de mente a cualquier música, me gustan los videojuegos, incluso creo ser adicta, me encanta escribir y cantar, son una forma para desahogarme muy efectiva y en mis ratos libres leo, Me encanta el deporte y el aire libre, no sé nadar, sin embargo amo el agua y fuego, me encanta acampar, y siempre ha sido uno de mis sueños aprender a tocar algún instrumento como la guitarra, la batería, el violín o el piano. Hace poco fui novia de Nathaniel, fue una muy linda relación de 2 meses y sin besos por un tema que por ahora no contaré mis mejores amigas son Rosalya, Violetta, Iris, Kim y Armin con los demas no tengo una muy buena relación aunque finjo que me agradan para no tener problemas. Mis notas no son muy altas son ni tan altas, ni tan bajas. Soy muy buena con el inglés ya que la música y los videojuegos me enseñaron bastante. Las tres divas del instituto las odio y por supuesto no dejo pasar que me traten como escoria y aunque odie llamar la atención si me tocan un pelo las dejo calvas, y la verdad Charlotte no es desagradable cuando está sola, hemos compartido bastante y es una muy buena chica, es honesta, simpática, caritativa y muy poco superficial. Con Li es otro tema ya que es igual a Amber y las dos me desagradan mucho. Castiel es un chico ''malo'' con el que no me interesa tener una relación de amistad ya que cuando trato de ser buena con el me aleja de inmediato con su sarcasmo, Lysandro es alguien bastante agradable con el que comparto gustos como cantar o escribir sin embargo no tenemos una relación muy cercana, Alexy es un chico agradable sin embargo no cruzamos más de 2 palabras y ninguno hace nada por mantener una conversación, Kentin es un chico que me agrada bastante ya que siempre ha sido mi pañuelo de lágrimas y yo el de él y nuestra relación es bastante cercana pero no hablamos mucho en el instituto sino que fuera de él .Y Nath… El chico que tanto ame, fue una gran persona conmigo fue mi mejor amigo y me conquistó no me pidió un noviazgo casi por un año luego de confesarnos por timidez y cuando estuvimos juntos fue una relación hermosa una de mis mejores experiencias, conocí a sus padres, sin embargo ellos desconocían que era su novia porque Nath quería que fuera algo más serio como para decirle a sus padres y yo respete su decisión como buena novia… El tiempo pasó y no nos besábamos porque yo quería que el tomara la iniciativa para que le sirviera en un futuro pero nunca lo hizo, él es muy humilde y para su cumpleaños quería regalarle un disco de su banda favorita con su canción favorita pero el insistió que no quería ningún regalo y yo propuse que fuese un beso y llego su cumpleaños al final del instituto me acompaño a casa e intente besarlo y corrió su cara y me dijo:

-Eso lo haré yo Gabe…

-Pero cuando, si ya tanto tiempo he esperado

Y él se dio la media vuelta y se fue sin decir palabra alguna, ese día viernes quede con aquella duda en mi cabeza de que haría en el día que nos re-encontráramos, pero ese día, todo se fue abajo….

Mi mascara emocional sin frisaduras se rompió…

Tal vez Para Siempre…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Holash soy nueva en esto :D asi que no me juzguen D': Soy Llama de Fuego y siempre me ha gustado escribir y me ha dado flojera publicarlo y esta es una de mis ideas de mi alocada mente, la verdad gran parte de mi vida estará escrita en este fic y futura mente en otros fics con claro algunas diferencias como por ejemplo: No soy huérfana y tampoco vivo en un departamento o tengo una moto o vivo en Francia Lamentablemente D': pero algún día *Poniendo pose de superheroe* ok no pero ojala les guste mi fic y si alguien lo leyó ojala te haya gustado, responderé reviews si es que me dejan D': y por favor una idea de cada cuanto actualizar que no sea todos los días, tal vez día por medio no estoy segura bueno ehmm si a alguien le gusto me avisan siii? dejándome un muy hermosote review con muchos besos y abrazos y tal vez violaciones a sus amores de corazón de melón OwO y porsierto mas adelante habrá mucho amors. Lemmon no se si habrá porque soy mala en eso pero si insisten tratare de que alguna otra escritora me ayude y con un muy grande besote me despido

Xiao :* Muack


	2. Sweet Sacrifice

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que tenga que ver con amour sucre es de chinomiko (GRANDE CHINOMIKO) y sus respectivos creadores pero en si esta historia es mia ewe**_

El Fin de Semana me la pase ilusionada de que pasaría el día de nuestro Re-encuentro con Nath e imaginando infinitas situaciones de él, yo y nuestro primer beso estaba tan enamorada de él, amaba su risa, las facciones de su rostro, sus ojos, la sonrisa que solo me dirigía a mí y solo a mí lo romántico que era, su cabello, sus manos, sus abrazos, su caminar, su voz, cuando me decía ''Te Amo Gabe'', su boca, mi más grande tentación, sus labios, los que solo en mi imaginación besaba con delicadeza o fiereza y me hubiese encantado besar pero él tenía que tomar la iniciativa eso lo ayudaría.

Llego aquel día tan esperado, el día lunes fue un día normal, solo que notaba que cada vez que me acercaba a él estaba más cabizbajo, mientras que yo estaba con ánimo increíblemente bueno, yo solo quería abrazarlo y darle muchos besos y que fuera solo mío, pero él se alejaba. Apenas lo vi cuando entre al instituto fui corriendo y lo abracé, apenas noto mi presencia me alejo delicadamente y me beso en la frente. Yo me acerque a su oído y dije:

- Nath…. Recuerda que me debes un beso y de esta no te salvas.

- Gabe, Sabes, creo que deberíamos hablar después ahora debo hacer papeleo.- Me dijo muy fríamente a lo que yo me preocupe y comencé a repasar lo pasado hace unos minutos y no vi error alguno a lo que había hecho.-

Estuve el resto del día tratando de acercarme a él y el solo me evitaba, lo notaba nunca pudo esconderme algo yo lo conocía demasiado bien como para que me mintiera. En el último Receso lo pase con mis amigas y como todos mis compañeros querían que Nath y yo nos besáramos y yo siempre los ignore, después de todo quería lo mejor para Nath. Sin embargo ellos siempre lo presionaron a que lo hiciera. Rosalya Sugirió la idea de ir a convencer a Nath para que me besará.

- Gabe, ¿No crees que ya va siendo tiempo de que Nath y tú se besen?

- Ha, trata de convencerlo porque créeme que no lo harás.- Dije en sorna de broma.-

- ¿Qué crees que no lo lograremos?

- Obvio que si lo creo Rosa no ves mi cara de convencimiento.- En ese momento puse una cara de sarcasmo que se podía diferenciar a leguas.-

- Tsk… Ya verás, vengan chicas que convenceremos a ese cobarde de que bese a Gabe.- Y se fueron corriendo Rosalya, Violetta, Iris y Kim hacia la biblioteca donde actualmente él se encontraba.-

Desde ese momento me quede sola recorriendo el instituto muy aburrida y pensando como resultaría esto mientras escuchaba música. Toco el timbre de final de receso y mis amigas se acercaron a mí con una cara de asombro y en cuanto advirtieron mi presencia trataron de disimular muy mal su aun impacto yo con duda trate de fingir que creía su actuación. En ese momento nos tocaba clase de Historia con el profesor Farrés y yo me senté en los asientos de más adelante solo para estar cerca de Nath aunque fuese solo por esa clase. Mis amigas de inmediato se sentaron cerca de mí, Violetta se sentó junto a mí, Kim e Iris delante de nosotras y Nath con Rosa detrás, note que Violetta trataba de no mirarme a la cara y esquivaba a cada instante mi mirada y en un momento Kim se dio la media vuelta en su silla y empezamos a conversar de temas triviales y trate de disimular mi principal pregunta luego de un rato.

- Kim, dime, ¿De qué hablaron con Nath?- Noté como Kim se ponía nerviosa y trataba de evitar a toda costa mi pregunta.-

- ¿Así que también te gusta el pan?

- Kim… ¿Que paso entre ustedes y Nath que él y ustedes me evaden?-. Ella tomo una bocanada de aire y suspiro

- Mira Gabe, no te enojes con nosotras, no teníamos mala intención pero esto fue lo que paso…

**_FlashBack_**

_- Nath allí estas, te buscamos por todo el instituto.-Gritaron todas las chicas a excepción de Violetta.-_

_- Ah hola chicas, miren si les soy sincero no tengo ganas de hablar, ¿me dejan tranquilo por favor?- Dijo con un tono de cansancio.-_

_- Tranquilo si no te molestaremos, solo dime cuando besaras a Gabe.- Dijo Rosalya con suma delicadeza.-_

_- Yo opino que no debería hacer eso…_

_Seguimos hablando y hablamos de lo que ya sabes, que se supone que es un mal novio porque nunca te ha besado y nunca está contigo y cosas de ese estilo. Pero ya estábamos por irnos y dijo algo que nos llamó la atención y con lo que quedamos Shokeadas._

_- Tranquilas si en todo caso esta semana máximo termino con ella.- Dijo con un tono que en mi opinión fue muy relajado.-_

_Nosotras paramos de caminar en un instante y nos dimos la media vuelta, nos acercamos a él y preguntamos qué carajos pasaba por su cabeza._

_- Pero que mierda pasa contigo, porque querrías terminar con Gabe, ella es una chica increíble. Y ella siempre quiso lo mejor para ti y tu con tanta relajación dices que la dejaras ¡ESTA SEMANA! -. Dijeron Kim y Rosalya gritándole a Nath mientras Violetta e Iris aún no se recuperaban de su Shock._

_- Lo he pensado bastante y desde que ella trato de besarme el viernes y yo no le correspondí me di cuenta de que ya no siento lo mismo que antes por ella. Y por eso terminaremos…- Dijo muy calmado aunque en su voz se notaba un poco de angustia y preocupación._

_Las chicas salieron de allí con más información de la que podían procesar y muy Shokeadas con la noticia que le vendría a su amiga muy pronto de la persona que más amaba después de su familia y la mantenía en pie. Ellas sabían que apenas ella se enterara caería en depresión de la que tal vez no se recuperaría._

**_Fin FlashBack…_**

- Eso fue lo que paso Gabe, yo no quería hacerte daño diciéndote esto pero quería que estuvieras en compañía de alguien confiable para cuando recibieras esta noticia y no permitiría de que estuvieras sola con él al momento de enterarte de esto…- Dijo Kim con mucha compasión y tristeza en su voz.

Cuando Kim alzó la vista y miro a su amiga vio que estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¿Por qué siempre todo pasa en el peor momento Kim…? ¿Por qué esto me tenía que pasar? ¿Porque caí con la misma piedra nuevamente? Él dijo que no me dañaría nuevamente…. Al parecer solo fueron palabras…- Dijo Gabe mientras sollozaba en los brazos de su amiga.

Paralelamente Nathaniel se encontraba muy explosivo y nadie lo soportaba el solo se concentraba en su cuaderno y evitaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Gabe lloró durante toda la clase y no se dirigió con Nathaniel ninguna palabra al momento de salir Gabe vio como Nath tomaba del codo a Kim y le hablaba muy enojado y ella iba a acercarse pero Rosalya e Iris la alejaron y ella estallo en llanto, Rosa e Iris vivían cerca de su departamento por lo que ella se iba y de camino pasaba a dejarlas a sus respectivas casas y al momento de llegar a su departamento Gabe no hizo más que llorar y buscar razones de que cambió para que Nath ya no la quisiera como antes y no hayo respuesta alguna solo más preguntas.

**_Gabe Pov:_**

Porque esto me tenía que pasar a mi yo amaba a Nath, que hice mal como para perder su amor, todo lo que pasamos juntos los abrazos, los te amos, sus sonrisas, que me enamorara su existir, ahora estaba mal. Estaba mal recordar y querer todo eso porque el ya no me quería, Sentir eso solo era un recordatorio constante de que él no me quería y que por todo lo que pasamos ya no se repetiría sentía como si el me odiara y sin razón aparente.

Yo lo amaba tanto porque justo después de 2 meses se dio cuenta que en realidad nunca me amo si no que todo fue una ilusión de su mente, porque nunca lo descubrió antes de que me volviera a enamorar de él. Porque él tenía que destrozar mi corazón y mi mascara.

Bueno este sería un largo camino llamado depresión del que me costaría desviarme. Pero aunque yo actualmente este llorando quiero que él sea feliz, con cualquiera afortunada que desee estar con él, ojala sean felices, tenga hijos, un trabajo y esposa maravillosa y tenga un futuro lleno de resplandor y no sea como el mío que por ahora no veo muy cercana la felicidad.

Yo siempre lo apoye… Porque no me apoyo ahora que yo estaba triste… Por el….

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

**Buenas hermosotas lectoras :D, la verdad pense que no les gustaria pero al parecer si, bueno ehmmm... Losiento por la demora pero me castigaron -.- y no me dejan ni escribir, ni tener acceso a internet y es por tiempo indefinido asi que me demorare un poco en subir caps aunque lo hare apenas pueda, lo prometo, y porsierto fijo el 20 de diciembre subire 2 caps como compensación, ahora respondere los reviews :3**

**_BajateDeLaNuve_**

**_Que bien que te gusto mi Fic, la verdad esto es solo una experiencia mia escrita con un poco más de drama, si, solo un poco. Espero tu proximo Review (Si, lose soy mala respondiendo pero ya que D:)_**

**_Kathe Su_**

_**O-O Por diosh un review de Kathe Su ! Genial que te haya gustado, y lo de ''Las dejo calvas'' hasta yo me rei cuando lo escribi xD y en este cap se muestra porque terminaron, Gabe amaba a Nath pero al parecer el no a ella, Y igual mente odio a Melody la encuentro una Hdp es que lei un fic donde era muy perra y de alli que la odio (se embarazo de nath cuando lo emborracharon sus amigos y despues en el parto murio y desde la muerte controlaba a Nath... Jue horrible Jue horrible D:) ya me desvie... Y genial, mi primera seguidora y fan :3  
**_

_**Danielle Morgenstern**_

_**Yyyyyy... aqui esta el otro cap, CHA CHA CHA CHAN! ojala te guste :D **_

_**Y este fue mi cap, subire el prox en cuanto pueda Nos vemos :'D**_

_**Xiao :* Muack**_


	3. Smile

**_Gabe Pov:_**

Los días transcurrieron y yo cada vez me hundía más en mi depresión, no veía salida, mis amigas sentían pena por mí, lo cual odiaba pero me esforzaba por no demostrar como en realidad me sentía pero mi mascara estaba rota, mis sonrisas se notaban falsas y mis lágrimas caían constantemente con Nath no hablábamos, a menos que fuera para pedir un lápiz, corrector o cosas por el estilo y él era bastante agresivo, yo como venganza le tiraba las cosas para devolvérselas. Me volví sado-masoquista, sentía que dañándome era la única forma para justificar mi dolor sentimental, sin embargo no me cortaba, no me atrevía, pero me rasguñaba, los brazos y estómago, no quería que se viera rojo en esas zonas por eso nunca las mostraba. Mis amigas se volvieron protectoras, solo dos de las chicas sabían de mi sado-masoquismo; Rosa y Violette.

Por otro lado Armin era la única persona que me sacaba constantes sonrisas y verdaderas, siempre me hacia reír y de a poco me empezó a gustar, él era mi mejor amigo y me entendía completamente y me aconsejaba constantemente. El entendía todo por lo que pasaba por que ya le había ocurrido con Peggy, lo sé es un tanto extraño pero pasó. Paso un mes y me volví amiga de Nath hablábamos bastante, pero solo por redes sociales como WhatApp o Facebook, jamás en persona ya que él siempre me miraba con culpabilidad y yo a él con tristeza y no lográbamos una muy larga conversación, y por las redes sociales hablábamos más, pero al final siempre terminábamos peleando por nuestra antigua relación por cada error que tuvimos en el pasado y actualmente, y a decir verdad el siempre terminaba disculpándose y yo me sentía de una manera mucho más superior a el, aunque le seguía queriendo, amando ya no pero le quería.

Llegó mi cumpleaños y no se lo dije a nadie para ver si alguien se acordaba, me comporte como siempre y apenas salí de mi casa apareció Armin y me abrazo por la cintura, y me dijo despacio en el oído:

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Gabe!- Yo impresionada por su acto y obviamente sonrojada por su acción reciente

- ¡Armin! ¡Lo recordaste! –Dije impresionada y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas

-¡Claro! Como iba a olvidar el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga! – Y ahí era cuando me daba pena la realidad T.T .-

-Ehmm.. Si claro, Amiga – El extrañado por mi reacción pregunto.-

- Gabe, ¿Estas Bien? – Estaba Genial Claro T.T

- Si No problem :)

- Esta bien, recuerda que puedes decirme lo que sea y por ser un dia especial puedes pedirme lo que sea – Este fue el momento donde mi mente pervertida empezó a funcionar e.e, bueno eso tiene que ser otro dia ya que ni si quiera sabe lo que siento por el

-Hmmm…. Ok entonces ahora serás mi genio ¿no?

-Claro, con deseos ilimitados solo por hoy Aproveche La gran oferta que le ofrecemos hoy en día – Dijo con una voz de persona vendiendo cosas (N/A: No recuerdo el nombre ¿ok? T.T Tengo memoria de Pez, Lysandro es perfesto para mí, perderíamos nuestros hijos y tendríamos que hacer más para compensarlo e.e, weno ya me desvió xD Aunque amo a Kentin $_$)

-Armin… Eres un estúpido pero eres mi amigo así que te amo – Trasfondo de la oración en 3….2….1

-Bueno ya Vámonos a el Instituto.-

**_Pov Normal:_**

Gabe y Armin Fueron al aula corriendo ya que llegaban atrasados y apenas entraron cerraron la puerta de un portazo lo que llamo la atención de toda la clase y el profesor presente, en este caso Farrés el que al parecer andaba con la regla (?) Porque los mando a sentarse gritando (N/A: D':) y siguió con su clase tan calmado como siempre hablando que los cocodrilos no vuelan y los peces nacieron de Dake (?).

Nadie ponía atención a la clase cuando de pronto aparece una chica de cabello Negro azabache y Ojos Verde esmeralda. A lo que el profesor Farrés Dijo:

- Por favor señorita preséntese ante la clase.- Ante eso la Chica con nerviosismo elegía sus palabras para presentarse.

- Esta bien Profesor, Un Gusto, Soy Paullett (N/A: Se pronuncia Polet) y por favor tengo un detector de imbéciles en mi bolsillo así que por favor no se acerquen para evitar problemas ¿sí? Y para los demás… Bueno no tengo nada más que decir. Profesor ¿Dónde me siento? se me acalambran las piernas.- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Veo que Ahora tenemos a una versión femenina de Castiel así que por favor siéntese con el.- Dijo Farrés con una expresión cansada sin siquiera mirar a la chica.

- Profesor, No sé si se dio cuenta pero soy nueva y no puedo tener conocimiento de quién es ese tal Castiel ._.

- Cierto, cierto…. Es aquel pelirrojo solitario por allá.- Apunto hacía una esquina a un pelirrojo de mal humor que estaba sentado solo.

- Ah, ¿se refiere a ese cabeza de Tomate? Esta bien, me divertiré con el Jejeje.- Dijo haciendo una risa maléfica y poniendo las manos como lo hace el señor Burns cuando dice ''Exelente'' .

- ¿¡Como que cabeza de Tomate!?.- Grito el pelirrojo estallando en furia.

-Tranquilo viejo, que se te sube la sangre a la cabeza.- Dijo la pelinegra divertida a lo que toda la clase estallara en risa.

**_Mientras Tanto, En la cabeza hueca de Castiel, digo el pelirrojo no tiene cabeza por lo que no debería estar hueca, bueno ya que._**

_Tenía que entrar a clase hoy… Aunque ahora que lo pienso esa chica no está nada mal, ¡QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! Yo solo tengo ojos para Debrah… Oh mi Culebrah es tan… Tan… ¿Tan qué? ¿Tan Zorra? Sí, Eso debe ser…_

**_Mientras tanto en otro lado del aula:_**

- Iris, ¿Qué hago? Me gusta Alexy y no sé cómo declararme.- Dijo un tanto nerviosa

- Tranquila Violette, Mira que te parece si lo llevo a el club de jardinería y te le declaras allí es un buen lugar ya que es tranquilo y casi nadie va allí.-

- C-creo que e-esta bien e-ese lugar Iris, gracias.-

- No hay problema Vi, en el receso lo llevo hacia allá ¿te parece?.-

- C-claro .- Dijo Violette un tanto nerviosa.-

**_Todos conversaban en el aula cuando de repente el profesor Farrés dice:_**

- Chicos, Solo quedan 5 minutos para el almuerzo así que saquen sus almuerzos y ojala tengan un buen día.- Dijo el profesor Farrés un tanto cansado ya que en toda la clase nadie le prestó atención salvó Nathaniel que el solo escribía.-

***_Tolong Tolong* _(N/A: Mis sonidos de timbre/campana son diferentes yia ;-;)**

- Bueno Chicos salgan …

Todos salieron desenfrenados en especial los que tenían que comprar su comida en la cafetería. Excepto Gabe que salió caminando tranquilamente en dirección hacía su casillero cuando de repente alguien la toma de el hombro y le dice:

- _Tenemos que hablar._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Perdón, p**__**erdón, p**__**erdón, p**__**erdón, p**__**erdón D': Perdónenme pero tuve problemas familiares un tanto personales que me imposibilitaron el acceso a Internet y todo objeto tecnológico si quieren una respuesta más clara escribiré mi historia en otro Fic, y por el tiempo en el que estuve lejos de el Word escribí muchos One-Shoot por lo que si quieren que los suba me avisan, y de ahora en adelante actualizaré en menor tiempo, mas o menos cada dos días mínimo y máximo... Bueno eso es cosa de que se me vaya la inspiración y cuando vuelva... Bueno un gusto volver a subir mis capítulos y ojala les gusta ya que hoy mismo subiré la continuación.**_  


_**Xiao ...**_


End file.
